Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device that reports information, a display method therefor, and a recording medium, and more particularly, to a timepiece, such as a wrist watch, displaying time.
Background Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-66245, technology currently exists in which times for a plurality of points across the globe are displayed around the circumference of a dial of a timepiece (see Patent Document 1). In the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, the location and current time information for a plurality of cities are simultaneously displayed on one dial by displaying a time scale and a longitude scale around the circumference of the dial of the timepiece and displaying arrows in locations around the circumference that correspond to the longitudes of a selected plurality of cities.